Prom
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Senior Prom is coming up and Dan thinks its stupid and pointless and doesn't plan on going. But, will he change his mind when the popular kid, Phil Lester, asks him to go with him?


"So Dan, are you going to prom?" Chris Kendall asked as he and PJ Ligouri sat down next to their best friend, Dan Howell, at their usual lunch table that they always sat at. It was a Monday; halfway through the school day and Dan couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to get this week over with. He was so sick of hearing about the prom, which was this weekend. He just wanted to be done and over with. Dan didn't understand the big deal about going to prom. He certainly was not interested in it, he just didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal about it.

"Why would I want to go to prom? What's the point in proms anyways?" Dan asked curiously as he looked up from his notebook, which he had been drawing in, and he looked up at Chris and PJ as they sat down. Dan usually never ate during the lunch period, he didn't like the school food so he just spent most of his time drawing and he always waited until we was home to eat. It was much better that way.

"Everybody else is going," PJ told him. "Why not you?" He asked.

"Because prom's are stupid and pointless. Nobody's going to ask me and knowing me... I'd end up standing by the punch bowls. I don't want to spend my Saturday night looking like an idiot," Dan explained. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Someone really doesn't like dances," Chris said. He laughed.

"I heard that Phil Lester kid was going to ask you," PJ said.

"What in the world are you talking about? _Phil Lester_? Why in the world would someone as popular as him ask me out?" Dan asked. "We've never even talked to each other, maybe like once or twice but... that's about it. We barely even know each other."

"Well... it's true, whether you want to believe it or not. Me and Peej overheard him talking about you in the bathroom earlier to one of his friends. Apparently he has some massive crush on you and always has had a crush on you," Chris said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Dan blushed. "He doesn't have a crush on me," he said.

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like he's coming over to talk to you now," Chris said.

Dan looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw that Phil Lester was actually walking over to his table, and he didn't know what to do. Phil Lester was one of the most popular guys in their school. He was a senior and almost everybody knew who he was. He was the one guy who was captain of the football team and always got good grades. The teachers adored him.

"Oh fuck-" Dan mumbled under his breath, praying he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he walked closer to the table.

Dan nervously looked up at Phil. "Y-Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"I hate to interrupt but, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Phil asked, smiling.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Chris and PJ, who both nodded with smiles. He sighed and then he nodded, looking back at Phil. "Yeah, we can talk..." He said. He stood up from his chair and then he followed Phil out of the cafeteria.

Chris smirked and then he looked over at PJ. "Dan's totally in love with him."

"What makes you say that?" PJ asked, looking back at Chris.

"Didn't you see the way he blushed when we told him Phil had a crush on him?" Chris asked.

"Okay... anyone would blush if they found out Phil Lester had a crush on him," PJ said.

"True but still... Dan's in love with him. Just you wait and see," Chris said.

PJ chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"So, um... what did you want to talk about then?" Dan asked, nervously yet trying to stay calm, as he and Phil walked into the bathroom. Dan bit his lip as he watched Phil checking to see if there was anyone else in the bathroom. "Does this have to do with prom?"

Phil immediately turned and looked at Dan. "How did you know?" He asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I-It was just a wild guess," he said.

"You don't have to be nervous... I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," Phil said as he walked over to him. He sighed. "But yeah... this has something to do with prom. Are you going?"

"I wasn't planning on going... my friends want me to go but nobody has asked me to prom yet and I really don't want to spend the night standing in the corner, dancing alone," Dan said.

"Oh, so nobody has asked you yet?" Phil asked hopefully.

Dan shook his head. "Why would anyone ask me? Nobody knows who I am," he said.

"I know who you are. You're Dan Howell," Phil said.

"You know my name, but you don't know me," Dan corrected him.

"Could I get to know you?" Phil asked, stepping closer to Dan.

"Well, I-I don't see why n-not," Dan whispered.

"How about we hang out Saturday night?" Phil asked.

"Saturday is prom night. Aren't you, the most popular guy in school, going?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but... what I'm asking is... will you go to prom with me?" Phil asked.

Dan looked up at him with shock. Chris and PJ were right. "Why m-me?" He asked.

"Well... why not you?" Phil asked. He took a deep breath. "I-I've always had a crush on you, ever since freshmen year. We just... we never talked to each other and this might be the last time I ever get the chance to ask you out. If you don't want to go then-"

"No! No, no. It's not that I don't want to go. It's just... I don't know how to dance," Dan said.

"We don't have to dance. We can just hang out with each other. That's pretty much what everybody's going to do anyways. So, what do you say?" Phil asked.

Dan bit his lip as he thought for a few seconds. "O-Okay. I'll go with you," he finally said.

Phil smiled. "Great! Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Of course-" Dan pulled out his phone, as well as Phil did. They exchanged numbers.

"Perfect. So, we'll see each other on Saturday then, yeah?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. Is there anything specific you want me to wear? I-I've never been to one of these things before. I don't know-" He began to say.

"Just... wear whatever you want to wear. I'm not asking you to wear a suit and tie," Phil said.

Dan sighed in relief. "Thank God. Because I definitely don't have one of those," he said.

Phil laughed. "I'll talk to you later," he said. He kissed Dan's cheek and then he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dan absolutely stunned at what just happened.

"Holy fuck. I'm going to prom with Phil Lester!" Dan squealed, and he couldn't help but be excited. He turned around and also walked out of the bathroom. He walked back into the cafeteria. He looked up and blushed when he saw Phil sitting at a table already with some of his friends. He walked back over to the table where Chris and PJ were sitting at.

"Phil walked into the cafeteria smiling. Did you say yes?" Chris asked.

"Chris!" PJ hissed, whacking Chris on the arm.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "Looks like I have plans for Saturday night then." He said. He looked up at Chris and PJ and smiled. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"

"Don't worry. I'll help you with that part. I'm not going to let you walk into prom wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt," PJ said. He shook his head.

"What's wrong with wearing a black t-shirt?" Dan asked.

"You always only wear black t-shirts to school," Chris said.

"Okay... I have to stay true to myself guys," Dan claimed.

PJ laughed. "This is going to be a very hard task." He said.

"Are you sure I look okay Peej?" Dan asked as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom.

It was Saturday when Chris and PJ were over at Dan's house, helping him get ready. Phil would be picking Dan up in an hour and Dan was extremely nervous about the prom.

"You look fine, Dan. You've tried at least 500 different outfits and this one if the best," PJ assured Dan. He couldn't help but be happy for his friend. Dan hadn't ever had a date before and he knew how excited Dan was about this. It wasn't that Dan was excited for prom... it was that he was excited to be hanging out with Phil. They had been talking to each other all week and had actually gotten to know each other quite well. Everybody knew by now that they were going to prom together, and all the girls hated Dan for it.

Dan managed to find a nice white top with a tie and some jeans that weren't actually skinny jeans. PJ had helped him all week trying to find the right outfit for prom.

Dan sighed as he looked over at Chris and PJ. "I feel ridiculous." He said.

"That's because you've never had to dress up before," PJ told him.

Chris nodded. "You really do look fine. Phil is going to love it," he said.

Dan blushed as soon as Chris mentioned Phil. "I hope so," he said.

"Are you going to dance with him?" PJ asked, smiling.

"Fuck no. I don't know how to dance! Besides, he said I wouldn't have to," Dan said.

PJ rolled his eyes. "Of course he said that," he said.

"Phil's going to be here in an hour... are you sure you don't want to ride with us?" Dan asked.

"We'll be fine. Chris here is going to drive us," PJ said.

"Good luck. Chris is an awful driver," Dan mumbled.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. He rolled his eyes when he heard PJ snickering beside him. "You, shut up!" He whined as he pushed PJ playfully. "I'm an excellent driver."

"Chris... you destroyed someone's mail box last week with your car," PJ said.

"I don't know how you passed your test," Dan said. He laughed.

"Probably because they didn't want to drive with him again," PJ said.

"Oh shut up! You two are just jealous because you can't drive," Chris said.

An hour passed and Dan had finally gotten the text from Phil that he had arrived.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's here!" Dan squealed as he stood up from his bed.

"You sound like a 15-year-old girl going on her first date." PJ said, laughing at Dan.

"Can you blame me though? Ugh. Don't leave until we do, alright? I'll see you guys at the school," Dan said. He turned around and then he walked out of his bedroom and made his way out of the house. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw that there were other people in Phil's car, which kind of disappointed Dan. Dan took a deep breath and then he walked over to Phil's car. "Hey." Dan greeted nervously.

"Hey. Do you care that I brought Mike and Abbie? They needed a ride," Phil said as he looked up at Dan. Mike and Abbie were the most popular couple at school, and they also happened to be Phil's best friends. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan.

Dan shook his head. "I don't mind," he said.

"You look amazing, by the way," Phil told him.

Dan smiled. "Thanks." He said. He walked around the car and then he got into the passenger's seat. He sighed slightly as he buckled himself up. He looked over at Phil.

"Nice house, by the way, Howell," Mike said, who was sitting in the back with Abbie.

"Thank you." Dan said. He couldn't help but smile.

_Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all_, Dan thought.


End file.
